Mesnevi/861-870
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 861. || ور حسد گیرد ترا در ره گلو || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ. || Böylece ecel rüzgârı da âriflere gül bahçelerinden esip gelen rüzgâr gibi lâtif ve hoştur.|| To Gnostic, so likewise, the harmless gale of death Blows mild and gentle, summer-breezes-like on heath. |- | 862. || در حسد ابلیس را باشد غلو || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ateş, İbrahim’e diş geçiremedi. Çünkü Tanrı seçilmişiydi, onu nasıl ısırabilir?Din erbabı da şehvet ateşinden yanmaz; halbuki başkalrını tâ yerin dibine geçirmişti.|| And fire was fangless; could not Abraham offend. How should it hurt him? Was he not God's "Chosen Friend"?The pious man burns not in fire of fleshly lust. But sinners still consumed are upon earth's crust. |- | 863. || کو ز آدم ننگ دارد از حسد || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ. || Deniz dalgası Tanrı fermanıyla koşunca Mûsâ kavmini Kıptilerden ayırt etti.|| The Red Sea waves, all raging by divine command, The host of Israel knew; but Pharaoh's armies drown’d. |- | 864. || با سعادت جنگ دارد از حسد || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ, || Tanrı fermanı erişince toprak, Karun’u altınlarıyla, tahtıyla tâ dibine çekti. || The earth, again, wide gaping at Jehovah's word, Did Korah and his wealth devour; but Moses spared. |- | 865. || عقبه ای زین صعب تر در راه نیست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Su ile toprak, İsâ’nın nefeslerinden gıdalanınca kol kanat açtı, kuş olup uçtu. || In Jesu's hand, warmed with his breath, the fictile clay As living birds arose, spread wing, and flew away. |- | 866. || ای خنک آنکش حسد همراه نیست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Tanrı’yı tesbih etmen, su ve topraktan meydana gelmiş olan cesedinden çıkan bir buhardan, bir nefesten ibarettir. Fakat gönül doğruluğu yüzünden cennet kuşu olmuş, oraya uçup gitmiştir. || Thy lauds and praises, too, breath from thy frame account. Sincerity them vivifies; to heaven they mount. |- | 867. || این جسد خانه حسد آمد بدان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Tûr dağı, Mûsâ nurundan raksa geldi, kâmil bir sûfi oldu, noksandan kurtuldu. || The rock of Sion danced at sight of Moses’ God As perfect cenobite; its faults were all removed |- | 868. || از حسد آلوده باشد خاندان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Dağ bir aziz sûfi olursa şaşılacak ne var? Mûsâ’nın cismi de bir kemik parçasından ibaretti. || What wonder if a hill should dance and saint become? Was not great Moses’ self a clod of clay and loam? |- | 869. || گر جسد خانه حسد باشد ولیک || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || O Yahudi padişahı bu acip mucizeleri gördü. Fakat ancak taan ve inkârda bulundu. || The Jewish king now manifested great surprise. These things, he said, were mockeries, mere patent lies. |- | 870. || آن جسد را پاک کرد الله نیک || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Nasihatçiler: “İşi haddinden ileri götürme, inat hayvanını bu kadar ileri sürme” dediler. || His councillors conjured him more sedate to be; And not to push his hardihood to rash degree. |- | 'ANASAYFA ●Ruh-ul Mesnevi Şerhi Beyitler Halinde● '21 ● 22 ● 23 ● 24 ● 25 ●26 ● 27 ●28 ●29 ●30 |